


Technically Correct

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [27]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Explaining McGuffins, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 25th: Technically Correct - 200 words - An in depth explanation of something in your world. e.g.: the intricacies of a spell, how a piece of bureaucracy works, actual technobabble, etc.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Drabble Ball Z [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Technically Correct

“Capsulation is how the Briefs family made their riches. The concept is simple but the execution is incredibly complex. Essentially we can dismantle anything into its constituent parts and store them as data within a capsule, like this one. Each of these has different capacities. The more matter, or data, you want to encapsulate the bigger the capsule you’ll need.

“We sell starter packs for people now. Vehicle starter packs will come with a couple of motorbikes, a few small cars, a single-person air-car and a small airplane. Bigger capsules can have things like helicopters, cargo planes, even tanks! You can even have small domed houses kept in capsules for your convenience. 

“Organic matter was a problem for a while, but so long as it’s not living we can encapsulate anything. This was particularly handy when…you know…when everyone died those times…

“And that’s how capsules work! Any questions, Vegeta?”

The Saiyan prince examined the collection of capsules that Bulma had laid out in front of him during her explanation of her family’s wealth. He looked up at her and smirked. “I dunno…it just seems like a convenient plot device to me.”


End file.
